Ajus
by Sesshou's Mate
Summary: The Ring of Ajus, along with its two companion items, grants the wearer immortality. An attempt to steal the Ring proved futile, since it had been long since missing. Only one person knows its location, having been the one who stole it.
1. Prologue

Hey all!! This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story posted, yet not written. I hope y'all like it.

* * *

Prologue

"Dammit!" the man yelled.

"What is it?"

"The Ring. It isn't here, Boss."

"What the hell do you mean, it isn't here? Where is it?!"

"I don't know. Someone must have beaten us to it."

"Impossible. No one is talented enough to pull it off."

"Then what could have possibly happened to it?"

The leader paused as his eyes lit up in remembrance. "There _is_ one who could accomplish the feat."

"Who?"

"Later. Right now, I need you to prepare the Bracelet and Chain."

"What for? Don't we need the Ring for it to work?"

"Because if what I think is right, then the Ring shall be mine very soon."

* * *

"Botan!" the voice screamed. A moment later, the blue-haired Grim Reaper appeared.

"You yelled, Koenma Sir?"

"I need you to get a hold of Yusuke and the others, Botan."

"How come?"

"Somebody just attempted to steal the Ring of Ajus."

"The Ring? But I thought that it was stolen 20 years ago."

"We spread the rumor that it was still there, knowing that no one was skilled enough to steal it."

"But why say that it is still there when it was stolen? Isn't that just asking for trouble?"

"Yes, but it mainly keeps the enemies from the actual thief."

"And who was that? Anyone I've ever heard of?"

"Yes, actually."

"Really? Who was it?"


	2. Chapter One

Hey all. Since my prologue is on the extremely short side, I figured I'd also post the first chapter, though it's also kinda on the short side.

Oh yeah. Telepathy is in bold, just so ya know.

* * *

Chapter One

"Shuuichi dear?"

The red-headed teen looked up from the book in which he had buried himself to look at his the woman. "Yes, Mother?"

"Would you be able to come right home after school?"

"I actually have plans until late. What is it that you need me for?"

She turned a deep shade of crimson. "Well, you see, you know that man that I've been seeing?"

He laughed. "You mean that man that you can't stop going on and on and on and on about? I think I know the man you mean."

"Yes, him. Well, I really wanted you to meet him tonight."

The boy blinked. "Is it that serious?"

"Well, I hope so. We've been seeing each other for quite a while now, but I never felt that it was the right time for him to meet you until now."

"What time will he be here?"

"We have to be at the restaurant by six, so I suppose quarter til."

"Well, I suppose I could work it out. I mean, I was only going to help Yusuke and Kuwabara study, since they desperately need it, so I guess we could study at Yusuke's until 5. How's that?"

"Thank you so much, Sweetheart. If you want, why not invite your friends over? I don't know exactly when I'll be home, so it should give you something to do."

"Sure." With that, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

* * *

"The one time I need him to be here, he decides to go to class!"

"Keiko literally dragged him to class by the ear. What's up, Botan?" the tall carrot-top asked.

Hopping on her oar, she said, "I'll tell you after school, I suppose."

"We'll be at Yusuke's since Kurama's helping us with school."

"Lovely. I need to speak with him, as well. I'll see you later, Kuwabara."

After Botan left, Kuwabara left the roof of the school and headed toward his next class, which Yusuke was in as well. When he arrived at the classroom, he saw the raven-haired teenager draped across his desk, fast asleep and lightly snoring. Smirking evilly, the young man crept up to him and leaned close.

"Oh, my God! Who's that guy kissing Keiko?!"

Suddenly awake, Yusuke jumped to his feet. "Where is he?! Who does he think he is?! I'll send him to Hell!" he screamed. Realizing, after a moment, the he'd been duped, he turned toward his friend, seething.

"I always knew that you liked her more than you let on, ya big softie."

"Kuwabara! I was in the middle of the best damn dream of my life, and you wake me up just to annoy me?!"

"Actually, I woke you up to tell you that Botan needs to see you and Kurama so she'll be at your place after school." He smirked. "Bugging you was just an added bonus."

"She'd better not have a case for us, cuz I was planning on loafing around this weekend," he explained, dropping back into his seat.

"If it was a case, wouldn't she want to talk to me and Shorty also?"

"I suppose, but then again, why would she come here all the way from Spirit World to see us?" He paused. "I guess we'll have to wait and see, though I really hate to wait."

* * *

Completely out of character, Kurama was laying down on the school roof, his mind much too occupied to focus on his schoolwork or the teachers' lectures.

'Why can't I shake this feeling of anxiety?' he thought.

"Because something doesn't feel right," stated a voice on his right.

Opening an eye, the fox demon looked to see Hiei stretched out next to him, eyes closed.

"You really must have a bad feeling if you didn't pick up on my energy. Plus, you're skipping school."

"So you sensed it as well, Hiei?"

"Watch your back, Fox. I heard that someone tried to steal the Ring of Ajus." He paused before continuing. "They already have the Bracelet and Chain."

Kurama's eyes flew open as he turned toward the fire demon. "What?!"

"The Ring wasn't there, as I'm sure you already know. I mean, you _are_ the one who stole it, right?"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Koenma. He figured that I'd see you before anyone else," Hiei explained.

"My being your only real friend and all, right?"

"Something like that."

"Why not come to Yusuke's with me? I'm helping him and Kuwabara study."

"I'm becoming increasingly bored with insulting Kuwabara's intellect, or rather, his severe lack of it. The fool makes it far to easy."

"Are you sure? I'm feeling a bit underhanded today," Kurama said, knowing full-well what would happen next.

Hiei's eyebrows lifted, along with the corners of his mouth. "What, exactly, do you have in mind?"

* * *

Yusuke was beginning to drift off during his last period class when a pair of very familiar energies invaded his senses. Looking out the window, the detective found the owners of the energies sitting in the tree closest to his class' window.

Wadding up a piece of paper, he whipped it at the snoring Kuwabara's head. Jumping awake, he too became aware of the two visitors.

**When does your class let out?**

**An hour. Now why do we need to learn about the past? I mean, it already happened.**

"Mr. Urameshi, would you please answer the question I just asked?" the teacher asked, pulling Yusuke from the telepathic communication.

"Uh, sure. It's, um,"

**The Battle of Sekigahara.**

"Um, the Battle of Sekigahara?"

"Very good. I guess you really were paying attention after all." She returned to her teaching.

**Hiei, how the hell did you know that?**

**I _do_ know how to read, Detective. She had it on the board. She was just testing you.**

He looked up front and, sure enough, there was the answer to whatever question she had just asked. Just then, he realized something.

**Kurama, your school lets out later than mine, right?**

**Yes**

**Then why are you here? Didjya skip?**

**Yes.**

**Oh.** A moment later, the short answer sunk in and he jumped to his feet. "What?!" he shouted aloud, drawing all attention unto himself.

"Excuse me? Is there a problem?" the teacher questioned.

"Um, what did you, just say? Because, um, I missed what you just said. Yeah, that's it."

"I was just saying that you should gather your things and go to the principal's office."

"Nah. The old man sees enough of me."

"Go."

"Going." He collected his books and bag and walked out of the classroom after saluting the teacher.

Walking past the principal's office, he headed out the main doors and to the tree that the pair currently inhabited.

"Hey Kurama, come here a sec." The fox looked at him oddly as he jumped from the tree, followed by Hiei, and approached his teammate. Yusuke then began slowly walking around and observing the fox closely.

"Um, are you looking for something?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly as he began looking him dead in the eyes.

He blinked once. "And what would that be?"

"Pods."

"Pods?" Hiei asked, confusion apparent on his face.

"An American horror movie called 'Invasion of the Body Snatchers'. People are taken and replaced by clones called pods." He then turned back to Yusuke as he felt his friend's hand lift his hair. "Which, by the way, has _not_ happened to me," he stated, batting away Yusuke's hand and fixing his long red hair.

"But you're you."

"Last I checked."

"You don't skip."

"Yeah, well, something is happening."

"What?" Yusuke asked. It then hit him. "Botan!"

"Botan?" the two demons asked.

"She told Kuwabara that she needed to talk to us. She's meeting us at my place."

"First, that homework stuff," the apparition stated, evil smirk well in place. "The fox is bored and wishes to have a little fun with the fool."

"Really."

* * *

I hope you like it! Please review me. Thanx!! 


	3. Chapter Two

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews of the first couple chapters. I'm glad that you like it so far. Well, here's the next chapter, and I should have another up by mid next week(my next day off). Working overnights at Target can sure mess a person up. Hehe.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"How-But-There is absolutely _no _way in Hell!" Kuwabara slammed the history text on the ground and faced Hiei. "How did you know all of the answers? Didjya cheat?"

"Face it, Kuwabara. He's just smarter than you," Yusuke stated casually, trying his utmost to not laugh.

"But he isn't even human! How does he even know who Ieyasu Tokugawa is?!"

"I'm not human either, or have you forgotten?" Kurama cut in, causing the teen to blush from embarrassment. "I could always forego the tutoring sessions, you know."

"But you go to school. Hiei doesn't, so how does he know?"

"Simple, you idiot. Kurama and Yusuke were feeding me the answers."

"How? I didn't hear or see anything."

"Telepathy," the trio replied.

"Besides," the fox began, "Hiei knows much more about Human World than you think. He's read all of my textbooks and quite a few others. He also eavesdrops on most, if not all, of my classes when he's bored."

"And since the Kitsune's at a higher intelligence level than you, so am I."

"That's _bull_shit," Kuwabara mumbled dejectedly.

"Yoo hoo!" rang a voice from the window directly behind Yusuke who, as usual, jumped three feet into the air.

"Dammit, Botan! I have a door, you know!"

"We can discuss my poor entrances later, Yusuke. Right now, I need to fill you in on the details of your next case."

"No!" the detective whined. "No cases. I wanna vacation."

"Too bad. This is a terribly important mission."

"Does this case involve the attempted theft of the Ring of Ajus?" Kurama asked, causing the reaper's lavender eyes to widen to surprising proportions.

"H-how did you know about that? I was the only one that Koenma told."

"Not exactly. Hiei was the one who told me."

She then turned to the apparition. "How'd you find out?"

"Koenma."

"But I was sent to tell Yusuke."

"He sent me after Kurama."

"Um, hello?" Yusuke called, waving his hand in the air. "What's the Ring of Ages?"

"Ring of _Ajus,_ Yusuke," Botan corrected.

"What-the-hell-ever. What is it?"

"It's actually one of three parts," Kurama explained. "The Ring, Chain, and Bracelet of Ajus. The Ring has the ability to cloak the wearer's identity and location completely."

"The Chain drains energy and the Bracelet gives unimaginable strength," Botan finished.

"And what do they do together?"

"It grants immortality," Hiei stated.

"Okay, now why is Kurama so important?" Kuwabara wondered.

"The Chain and Bracelet were stolen recently, and an attempt was made to steal the Ring as well, but it's been missing for twenty years. Koenma leaked false information about it still being there so as to not cause a panic," Botan replied.

"And?"

"Kurama's the only person that knows the Ring's current location."

"But didn't you just say that it's been missing for twenty years?" the detective questioned.

"Then how does he know where it is?" Kuwabara added.

"Because, you morons, he was the one who stole it in the first place," Hiei responded.

"_WHAT?!_" the pair cried.

"When I was Youko, I stole the Ring in order to steal more items, less discreetly and without leaving an energy trail."

"Is it still in Demon World?"

"No, I hid it here in Human World." To Botan, he asked, "Does Koenma know who made the attempt?"

"No, but it's being looked into thoroughly."

"Oh, of course. Why the hell would it be that easy?" Yusuke muttered.

"So, where is it?" the carrot-top asked.

"Well hidden."

"Can I have it?" the woman asked.

"No."

She blinked. "No?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

It was Hiei who spoke. "The thieves were bold enough to attempt to steal it, so it'll be safer where it is. Right, Fox?"

"Right. It's better if I alone know its location."

"Yeah, but what if something happens to you?"

"It's been taken care of." He paused to check his watch. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised my mother that I would be home to meet her boyfriend. By the way, she told me to invite you over to keep me from getting bored."

"Because we all know how bad a bored fox can be," Hiei commented.

"What time?"

" 7 or 8, I suppose."

"No problem."

"Feel free to come now, if you'd like, Botan. It's better than going all the way back to Spirit World."

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

"Mom?"

""Kitchen!"

The pair entered the kitchen to see Mrs. Minamino sitting at the table, nursing a half-empty cup of coffee.

"Shuuichi dear, who's your lady friend?"

"That's right. You've never met. Mom, this is Botan. Botan, my mother."

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you. Your son speaks so highly of you."

"He's a flatterer," she laughed. "How did you two meet?"

"Through Yusuke. I work as his, consultant, or sorts."

"And no, Mother. Botan is not my girlfriend."

She smiled a 'cat caught with the canary' smile. "Can't blame me for hoping."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I'm going." As she walked out, she whispered to her son, "She's quite pretty."

"Go."

"What was that all about?" Botan asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I tend to avoid women, so she just assumed that we were dating."

"Why avoid women?" She smirked. "Is it because you're prettier than we are?"

He laughed softly. "No, it's more about my demonic nature than my looks."

"Sure it is. I've seen that fan club of yours, you know. You're quite the lady magnet." He blushed and opened his door, causing Botan to snicker. "Shy? You don't seem the type."

"Enough Pick on the Fox Day."

"For now."

The two had been talking when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you decent?"

Kurama's eyes grew as he turned a deep shade of crimson, matching the equally crimson Botan. "That, is _not_ funny, Mother."

His mother poked her head in and stuck her tongue out at him. "I couldn't resist. I know you wouldn't do anything _too_ indecent."

It was hard to imagine, but the teen's blush deepened.

"Anyway, how do I look?" She entered the room fully, wearing a beautifully decorated black silk dress, with her long chestnut hair pulledback and held by a pair of chopsticks.

"Gorgeous," the two stated.

She curtsied. "Why, thank you. He should be here any-" The woman was cut off by the doorbell. "-Minute."

The Kitsune turned to the reaper. "I'll be right back, Botan."

"I'll be here."

Mother and son headed downstairs, where Kurama answered the door. When he did, however, he was suddenly filled with discomfort as he sensed the man's demonic aura.

"Oh, um, come in." he said, stepping aside.

"Thank you, young man. You must be Shuuichi."

"I am, Sir."

"It's a privilege. I'm Ryo Sukimura. Your mother goes on about you."

"Don't believe everything you hear. She's biased," he said, playing along.

"Parents usually are." He then turned toward the woman. "Shiori, we ought to get going. Our reservation is for six. We wouldn't want to be late, after all." She nodded in return.

"Are your friends coming?"

"Yeah. They'll be here in an hour or so. Have fun and don't worry about me."

She kissed her son of the cheek. "I should be home by 11 at the latest. I left pizza money on the counter, and there's a fully stocked freezer of ice cream for your friend."

"Thanks. He'll love that. I'll see you when you get home." With that, the couple left.

When Kurama was returning to his room, he noticed Hiei enter.

"You sensed it as well," he stated as he entered. The fire demon nodded.

"Sensed what?"

"That man is a demon of some sort," Hiei replied.

"Really? Then is it okay for your mother to date him?"

"She seems happy, and I don't have any reason to believe that he means to harm her. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to have Koenma keep an eye on him for me." He paused as he sensed the detective and his sidekick enter the house and run up the stairs.

"Your mother told us to just come in," Yusuke said as he opened the bedroom door.

"What happened to 8?"

"We got bored," Kuwabara explained.

"I thought that you were supposed to keep _me _from getting bored."

"We all know what happens when that happens, right, Kuwabara?" Yusuke chided.

"Shut up, Urameshi!" he shouted.

"Sobering, Yusuke looked at Kurama. "Who was that man that was with your mom?"

"Her boyfriend."

"We were getting an odd vibe from him."

"You, too?" Botan asked.

"It was kind of like Toguro, in the sense that he felt like more than his energy suggests," Yusuke explained.

"What do you know about energy manipulation?" Hiei asked.

"Not much, honestly."

Suddenly, the group felt Hiei's demon energy weaken until it was barely there. Just then, it flared, showing everyone just how powerful the diminutive apparition truly was.

"How'd you do that?" Kuwabara asked, awestruck.

"Practice, and focus."

"It's impossible to completely mask energy, spiritual or demonic. Did you notice, though, that he seemed much more powerful the weaker his energy became?" The two nodded. "It takes power to do that."

"Man, you have _got_ to show me that trick!" the detective exclaimed.

"It is not a trick," Hiei growled.

"Whatever, just teach me."

"Hn."

"Back on track, what do we do about the Ring?" Botan interjected.

"Nothing, until we have more to go on," Kurama stated, "When the time is right, I'm sure they'll come to us."

"You think?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I know."


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey everybody. I know that it's been a while since I last wrote in this story, but it was simply because of the lack of reviews. I have been continuing to write in it because it's one of my favorites, but I didn't really see a point if no one was gonna read it.**

**Thanks to those of you who have, as per my plea in the intro to my Inuyasha story, Healer. If you like this chapter, please review and tell me if you want me to continue, cuz I have a few more chapters all done and ready to go. I hope you enjoy.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

A week had passed and still, there was news of neither the thieves' exploits, nor their identities. Everyone, save for Hiei, was gathered at Kuwabara's house, planning their next move.

"So I guess no one has a better idea other than just sitting around and waiting, huh?" Yusuke muttered. "Cuz I hate waiting, you know."

"We know," Kuwabara stated.

"Yes, patience is a virtue, Yusuke," Kurama said.

"A virtue he doesn't have," Kuwabara's sister, Shizuru, replied as she entered the room. She was followed by the ice apparition, Yukina, as well as Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend.

Upon seeing his 'precious Yukina', Kuwabara jumped to his feet and took her petite hand in his large ones.

"Oh, Yukina! How are you today, my love?"

"I'm well, Kazuma." She then looked around. "Where is Hiei today?"

'Why does she care so much about that psychopathic fire demon!' he mentally cried.

"He's in Spirit World," Botan explained. "I believe that he had some things to discuss with Koenma."

"Would it happen to be about the Ring of Ajus?" the Koorime asked.

All occupants of the small bedroom turned to look at her in stunned silence.

"How is it that you know about the Ring?" Kurama wondered. As soon as the sentence left his mouth, the group looked at Botan.

"What?" she cried, backing up instinctively. "I didn't say anything!"

"It was me," came Hiei's voice from the open window. "Koenma informed me that his investigators found ice fragments at all of the scenes, so I asked Yukina if she knew of anyone that might have done it."

"Told you it wasn't me," the Grim Reaper mumbled, slightly insulted at the accusation.

"You can't really blame them," Shizuru stated. "What about the Dark Tournament?"

"What about it?"

"You told me and Keiko."

"Okay, good point," she relented.

"What else have you learned?" Yusuke asked his teammate.

"That you humans are going to come in handy when we meet up with the holder of the Chain."

"Why? What so you mean?"

"The Chain drains demon energy, but not spirit. Humans are immune to it." He paused. "I'm meeting with a few demons who might have some more information for me, so I'll tell Kurama what I learn tomorrow." With that, he left the same way he entered.

"Why would demons give him information? Don't they all know that he Works with Koenma?" Keiko asked.

"Hiei may work for Spirit World, but he's still feared by anyone that either witnessed or heard about the Dark Tournament. They're well aware that he has completely mastered the Darkness technique," the Kitsune explained.

"I see. So that's why he's the one gathering information instead of me," Botan realized.

"Duh. I mean, who'd fear you?" Yosuke asked. "You have blue hair, wear a pink kimono, fly around on an oar, and go 'bingo'. It doesn't exactly strike fear into my heart, you know," he added, causing an all-out war.

The phone then rang, calling for a temporary cease-fire. Shizuru got up to answer it.

"Hello?… Oh, hi, Ma'am…Sure, I'll tell him…No problem. Bye." She hung up and turned toward Kurama. "It was your Mom. "She said that she wanted you to go home for something."

Nodding, he rose to his feet, smoothing out his magenta uniform, having gone over straight from school.

"I'll contact you when once I've heard from Hiei."

Gathering up his belongings, he left.

* * *

"Shuuichi, Ryo would like for you to meet him at our favorite café at about seven." His mother explained as he walked in the door.

"Why?"

"Well, it was actually my idea, honey. I just really want the two of you to get to know each other."

"Since it's for you, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Just give me a few minutes to change, and I'll get going."

The woman smiled and hugged her son. "Thank you."

About five minutes later, Kurama came back down, wearing a pair of long jean shorts and a white T-shirt.

"I'll be back soon," he said as he pulled his long hair back into a ponytail.

"Okay, but do you want to use the car?"

"No, it's nice out, so I'll just walk."

"I'll see you when you get home." He hugged his mother, then left for the meeting.

Arriving fifteen minutes early, the fox demon took a seat at the booth that he usually occupied when he and his mother ate there.

"Hey, Kiddo. What can I get for ya?" the waitress asked, recognizing him.

"Just tea, please."

"Comin' right up, Sugar."

Once his tea had arrived, he spoke with the waitress until a very familiar feeling of foreboding invaded his senses. When he looked up, his mother's boyfriend was sliding into the seat across from him.

"Thank you for meeting me." To the waitress, he ordered, "Coffee, if you please." Nodding, she left, soon returning with the cup. "Sorry I'm late, Son," he said when she left.

"I was early, so think nothing of it, Sir."

"Shuuichi, I know that your mother wanted us to get to better know each other, so there's something that I want you to know, even though I'm pretty sure that you've already noticed." He took a sip of his coffee. "I'm a demon; an ice demon, actually. I also know that you're a demon, as well. If I can ask, what type?"

"Kitsune."

"Interesting," he said. "Now, I'm pretty sure that you're suspicious of me, but I really want you to know that I have absolutely no intention of hurting your mother. I care for her a great deal, and I thought that if I explained myself to you face-to-face, I'd have your permission to continue seeing her."

"You're right. I was anxious. I'm quite protective of my mother."

"As you should be. You're how old?"

"Seventeen."

"You've been the man of the house for quite a while." He looked down at his watched and sighed. "Oh dear. I actually have a business meeting in about a half-hour. Again, thanks for meeting me. Did you need me to drive you home?"

"No, that's okay. I walked here, so I think I'll walk home, as well."

"Okay. Will you tell your mom that I'll be there to pick her up at about eight?"

"I will." The two said their goodbyes and parted ways.

* * *

"I'm more suspicious now that he told me, rather that if he had hidden it," Kurama complained the next day.

"Kurama," Keiko began, "Are you sure that you're not just jealous that there's someone else getting her attention?"

He sighed. "I will admit, the thought has crossed my mind," he confessed.

"No," Hiei stated. "There's something ominous about that demon.

"By the way, Hiei. Did you find out anything else?" the detective asked.

"No one knew anything, but I have another lead to check out." He paused uncharacteristically before continuing. "Kurama, are you positive that the Ring is safe?"

"I have no doubt. Why?"

"Forget it. It's nothing."

"You know, Hiei," Kuwabara began. "You've been really cooperative lately. What gives?"

"You haven't the slightest clue as to how serious this situation is, do you?"

"Well, why don't you tell us?"

"The latest rumor involves an S-class demon hell-bent on destroying everything."

"Everything?" Keiko asked.

"Human, Spirit, and Demon Worlds. If it's true, and he gets his hands on the Ring, we have virtually no chance of survival," the fire demon explained.

"Once you return from checking it out, I want to know everything," Kurama stated, earning him a nod as Hiei vanished.

"Dammit!" Yusuke cried, all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to ask Hiei about teaching me that energy trick!"

"You mean energy manipulation?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that."

"I may not be as good as Hiei, but I can at least show you the basics."

"I'm surprised that you haven't mastered it yet."

"Why do you think I chose to steal the Ring?"

"Good point."

"How good is Hiei?" Keiko wondered.

"He can lower his energy until it's barely a blip on the radar, whereas I can get to that of a lower D-class demon. Hiei can also manipulate the energies of those around him."

"You mean that he could alter my energy along with his?" Yusuke asked, amazed.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Well, let's get started on some basics."

* * *

"How much longer?" the man asked.

"I make my move tomorrow, if all goes according to plan."

"Are you sure that he doesn't suspect?"

"You dare to question me?" he growled, causing the other man to shrink back.

"N-no, sir."

"Good, now go prepare for tomorrow."

* * *

Kurama had just left his house and was walking to school when he sensed Hiei's energy following.

"Come on down, Hiei," he called out.

"Hn," he grunted once his feet hit cement.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he joked.

"A feeling," he simply replied.

"What kind of feeling?"

"Something's going to happen today."

"Not to sound like Yusuke, but could you be a little clearer?"

"I think that our prey will make their move."

"Have you warned Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

"Not yet. Besides, they won't be after them. If anything, they'll come after you."

He chuckled. "How odd."

"What?"

"I'm used to being the hunter, not the hunted."

"True. I mean, just look at what happened last time," Hiei joked.

"Don't you have someone to fight?"

"Nope."

"Well, go find someone."

"Just watch your back, Kurama." With that, he disappeared.

'He's right,' he thought. 'Something is definitely going to happen today, I just wish I knew what.'

* * *

Yusuke, who decided, all on his own, to go to class, was napping when a tugging feeling snapped him awake.

'Something's gonna happen.'

**Good instincts, Detective.**

Yusuke turned to see Hiei in the tree he quite often frequented.

**Is it the bad guys?**

**I don't know. I already warned Kurama, so now our only concern is the idiot.**

**I'll be right there.**

The teen rose to his feet and, after grabbing his bag, headed for the door.

"Mr. Urameshi! Where do you think you're going?" the teacher yelled.

"I'm taking off."

"But class isn't over!"

"Hey, at least I showed up on my own today." With a curt wave and look to Kuwabara, he walked out.

Kuwabara thought it over for a moment before getting up and following his friend, shouting an apology to his seething teacher.

When the two reached the school's flagpole, which was the group's gathering point, Hiei spoke.

"You're never going to get away from this place if you keep walking out of class, you know."

"They'll pass me, if only to get rid of me," the raven-haired teen stated proudly.

"Anyway, let's head to the fox's house and wait for him to get there. Then we can plan what to do."

"Works for me," the humans replied.


End file.
